Biker Newsies
by Filly
Summary: 3 girl are kidnapped by a bikie gang going under the name "newsie" after the orginal hostilaty is finished the girl have to help the "newsies" in the biggest battle of their life!


BIKER NEWSIES  
  
Filly Ingles sighed as she waited for her two friends to get off work. She sat in a dank, dark bar room with a bunch of rowdy and drunk Bikers, sleezing around. Thankfully they hadn't yet noticed Filly.   
  
Filly knew that red hair was prized by bikers, because of it's rareity, but Filly also knew that with her long red hair came a fiery temper, and that had got her into more trouble then she could poke a stick at.  
  
Filly watched her friends, Luna and Cone, wearing their low cut t-shirts, and high cut shorts which were a uniforn of the bar's. Both girls knew that it was degrading but, like all three girls knew, getting a job was the most important thing. If they didn't have one they would end up stuck with a abusive son of a gun that would pay them like they were hookers.  
  
*No thank you,* Filly thought to herself. Just then Cone got off and came to sit by Filly. "Arghhh that is another night over." Cone said shaking her long blonde hair out of it's tight ponytail.  
  
Luna walked over as well, her to pulling her long jet black hair out of a plait and letting it frame her pale moon shaped face, it gave her an almost ghostly look. "Okay are you ready to go? I can't bear to leave the place it's such a wrench." Luna said in her normal sarcastic vibe.  
  
Cone grinned and nodded while Filly stood up and grabbed her bag, smoothing down her black leather pants and white halter neck quickly, hoping to move out to the seedy bar before anything happened.   
  
But it was too late, one of the biker's with a leather vest with 'scabba' written across the back grabbed Luna around the waist and tried to kiss her sloppy, breathing his foul vodka laced breathe all over the struggling Luna.  
  
Filly shook her head, in annoyance. "They couldn't just leave us alone could they?" Filly asked helplessly. Cone frowned she knew what was coming and she wasn't looking forward to it. Filly walked up behind the 'scabba' and tapped him on the shoulder saying softly, "I'd let her go if I were you."  
  
The baby faced biker turned around leering at Filly while holding the cussing Luna. Cone pulled up next to Filly glaring at the biker. "She said leave her alone." Cone warned in a serious voice.  
  
Another biker with a mustache came up besides his mate. "Ohh looky here, we have a red head fella's." Filly grimaced but stood her ground, "Let her go, jerk off." Cone muttered over Filly's shoulder.  
  
Filly lost patience, "Forget reasoning with the pig just do this," Filly said and socked the guy holding Luna across the jaw and then stepping in to slam her knee into his crotch. Cone sighed and grabbed Luna away from the big oaf before running back to find Tommy, he was supposed to look after the girls when the costumer's got to rowdy.  
  
Filly continued to punch the biker, with hoot's of laughter from the other bikers at the way a slight figured girl was beating up the large Biker. Suddenly Cone and Luna came back Cone dragging Luna who was ready to beat up Tommy who had refused to help Filly because she wasn't a waitress.  
  
"Look Luna we have to help Filly she is gonna get hurt, again." Cone shouted as the other bikers started up on Filly one of the big men grabbing Filly's fiery red hair and pulling her back from the oaf she was beating up.  
  
"I think you need a real man, like me, not a baby like my brother, Oscar. Whatta you say darlin'?" Filly kicked him in the shin's. Cone and Luna jumped in and all hell broke loose.  
  
In the unsueing chaos Filly was hit hard in the jaw and knocked out. Then just as Filly fell into the arms of a large biker, the bar door was swung open by a large dark haired man. He and a group of about 20 guys entered the bar and looked at the 'scabbas' and then the leader grinned evily.  
  
"Ahhh Morris we've been looking for you. You stole 2 of our girls so we're here to settle the score. Boys!" The large man with 'Pie-eater' written on the back of his vest, order his 'boys' to grab the smaller group of biker's.  
  
Then the man called, 'Blink' who appeared to be second in charge, gestured to the to struggling girls being held by 'Cowboy' and 'Race', and the unconcious red head held by 'Spot'. "Bring 'em wit' us, they'll replace the two that the 'scabba's' stole and then we can use the other one she should trade for two other girls at least, being a red head and all." ((This isn't a everyone loves me thing, it's just a fact that Red head's are prized by biker's, and I thought that since there were NO red head's in the group of peep in the ff that I'd be a red head, after all my mummy is a red head hehe, so it isn't a every male loves me kick it's a red heads a good currency in biker gangs.))  
  
"Sure Pie, that sounds just great." 'Snitch' who also seemed to be high up in the biker's hierarchy, said happily. One of the restrained bikers went to agrue with that and was knocked out.  
  
Luna and Cone gasped in shock, "You can't just take us, like we are lost penny's. We're people and god damn it, I ain't gonna be treated like a piece of meat." Luna steamed. 'Spot' looked at Luna and said, "Yeah? yeah? Is that right?" Luna suddenly realised that she may have gone a little too far, but Cone was extremely pissed off with sitting around like a good little girl and barked out, "You're damn straight you big hill billy, red neck jerk."   
  
'Spot' looked taken aback and one of the other guy's let out a snort of laughter, getting a look from 'Spot'. "Sorry Spot but the girls fiesty and I like that." Cone's eye's spewed fire at the guy with 'Portman' written on his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Biker's finally pulled to a stop, in a large desert area. The girls were hauled off there unwilling place on the back of two of the guy's bikes and Filly from one of the side carts.  
  
Luna and Cone stared mutaniously at the gang and Luna kicked out fiercely. Cone had settled down to a constant mutanious glare at all males in her vicinity. At the makeshift camp site there were a few more women. None of them looked to have been brought here in the way the other three had been.  
  
There was a sweet looking girl with coppery hair, who ran to the tall guy with a cowboy hat, instead of a helmet on. "Cowboy!" she yelled happily. Throwing her arms around the big blondy brown haired man, who's face seemed to light slightly, at the exhubarant girl happily laying kisses all over his face.  
  
Luna snorted in disgust and was rewarded with a leering glance from one of the tall broad chested bikers. A couple of other girls emerged from tents and they went to greet their respective boyfriends. Showering them with hugs and kisses. The two boys, with the 'Race' and 'Blink' brought the girls to a tent. 'Spot' brought the unconicious Filly in and layed her down surprisingly gentlely on a sleeping bag, each man made sure his charged was tied up securely and tightly before zipping up the tent and walking back out to celebrate.  
  
Cone struggled with the ropes. Luna sat cussing out the bikers as loud as she could and Filly lay helplessly immobile on the sleeping bag, oblivious to her and her friends troublesome predicament.  
  
Lilith walked back to camp slowly. She had been out doing some research, for something to do while she waited for the boys to get back, from their rumble with the 'scabba's'. Lilith climbed over the hill, and saw a large amount of fat boy's and hogs parked on the outskirts of the camp.  
  
Lilith's face spilt into a wide smile and she ran quickly and nimbley down to the center area, spotting her boyfriend and running to greet him quickly. Spot's face lit with joy when he saw Lilith run down to greet him. He swung her around in his arms tightly, he had missed her badly this trip.   
  
Cheeky ran to her 6'4 body building boyfriend, flicking his blondy brown hair out of his eye's and groaned softly, melting into the hot kiss he slowly placed on her mouth. They finally broke off the kiss when, they started getting wolf whistles, and comment's on how long they could hold their breath for.  
  
July grinned as her fast, boyfriend rode his fat boy down the hill in the most amazing display of control and bike riding ability that any of the girls had ever seen before. She grinned in joy, Swifty may be a show off, but when he saw his desert rose standing beautiful and bright everything else was forgotten.  
  
A giant of a girl, stood back leaning on a tent pole, smiling at her boyfriend as he made his way too her. He joked and laughed with the guys slapping them on the back and hooting and wolf whistling at some of the other guys. Itey looked up at Cat his eye's bright with a longing only she could satisfy, and the knowledge that she knew it.  
  
She stood tall, even though she was a mere 5'4, her eye's were laughing happy and carefree, but the vibes radiating from her were mysterious and unfathomable. She was a mystery, unlike the gorgeous Mexican had ever before seen. She was a mystery he wanted to solve and he had a feeling that she would let him, when their eye's locked and she seemed to call him to her, and Bumlet came knowing he couldn't resist the mystery contained in Lily Lloyd.  
  
Skittery stood strong and proud, his blondy brown head high with victory, and the knowledge that he had something over the others. His girlfriend was the newest member of the group bar the new three, and she was innocent and sweet, something not very often found in onion's (Biker chicks). But you'd wanna watch out if you got on her bad side, she had strong irish fighter blood running through her vein's and that impressed the umimpressable Skittery.  
  
Her blond haired blue eyed boyfriend, nicknamed Dutchy had as yet not noticed lil' foot sitting, in a indian style postion around her campfire. She smiled softly, her soft golden brown eyes alight in excited anticapation, of the fun she knew would ensue now that the boys were home again.  
  
Melody turned from the lake at the excited hooting and laughter which she knew meant that the boys were back. She rose from the crystal clear water and wrapped a towel around her otherwise naked body. Her waist length blond curls bounced slightly as the water beaded off each indivual hair, and the sun circled her head, making it appear as if she wore a golden halo, Snoddy noted watching her as his heart filled with a foriegn feeling that he knew was love.  
  
Key looked over at her boyfriend, Racetrack Higgin's, and he deposited the three girls in the tent and hurried over to her. Key kissed him with passion then pulled away asking curiously, "What's all that about?" Race grinned and launched into a explanation.  
  
Ruby looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend, his dark ebony skin rippling across his chest and he moved to her a smile lighten his face his white teeth flashing brightly and his brown eye's, crinkling at the side, and his dimples showed themselves.  
  
Jake looked at his waiting wife. The only biker in the group that was married, Jake had earned a lot of respect and honour, but when he looked at his princess, nothing else matter. He hadn't married her for respect or honour he had married her because he couldn't bear to part with her.   
  
Pie-eater, regal and majestic in his victory sauntered to his long term girlfriend Corrine, she stood stock still eye flashing in furious remembrance of the fight they had had just before he left. This caused the fearless leader to stop and wonder if he had blown things with her. But something else flashed in her eye's and he knew that she had forgiven him, and jogged over to him kissing her and whispering how much he had missed her in her ear.  
  
Fia, looked at her boyfriend, in wonderment. He looked so tough and untouchable when he rode and even now she didn't know if she would ever be able to reach him, but when he saw her his eye's softened, and he seemed to invite her into his very soul with sweet pleasure.  
  
Gen looked over at the new girls quickly, rushing over there and poking her head in, gasping in shock seeing them all tied up and the red head was moving slowly, it seemed she was waking up. Gen walked in and looked at the girls again, "What the hell do they think they were doing tieing you up? Come here I'll let you lose." Gen said her movement sharp and swifty.  
  
Five minutes later the four girls emerged from the tent and motorbike engines roared and two lone biker's roared down the hill and pulled to a quick and sharp stop, before cutting the engine and throwing there legs off the bike's.  
  
'Blink' looked at the 2 bikers, from the bottom of their hand crafted leather boots up both girls long leather clad legs, up their jacket clad chest's too their head's, that had two helmets being pulled off and two girls shaking out there red and brown hair respectively.  
  
'Blink's' face burst into a smile as he recognized the gorgeous red head, "Flame Mahan, long time no see. Last time I saw you I was getting $5000 for you." Flame smiled slightly, "But I ran off before he got his hands on me. Thanks again Blink." Flame grinned. Blink shrugged, "I got paid $5000 to give you your freedom, getting the bastard drunk was the least of my problems, the rest was up to you."  
  
Flame and Blink meet each other with a hug. Filly had no idea what was going on but Cone did and it sickened her, phyisically, and it disgusted Luna so much that she shouted angirily, "That's wonderful, of course it's the reunion of the year, the red neck, bike riding criminal, and the piece of currency, joined at last. What a thrill that I was able to witness it, but right after my friend here finishes being sick I'm afraid we really must dash."   
  
Luna dripped sarcasm from ever word, before heading towards the other end of the camp and hopefully to freedom. The bikers laughed at the three girls attempted escape, and it wasn't until they saw the miles and miles of desert that they realized that they were trapped, helpless and dependant on the bikers for food, and freedom.  
  
Filly, Cone and Luna turned around slowly as three men came to bring them back to the camp site. Filly leaned over to Luna and Cone and asked quietly, "what the hell happened?" Luna sighed and explained quickly what had happened after Filly had been knocked out. Filly's green eye's turned a dark shade of brown, indicating to anyone that knew her that she was ready to kill someone and the 3 guys headed up towards her were just fine by her. Luna and Cone braced themselves for a show down with Filly suppling the firewords but instead when a largish man with the name 'Snitch' emblazoned on the back of his vest came to her side and grabbed her by the arm, she fell into his arms......willingly. Luna and Cone gasped in shock and were picked up by a pair of boy's looking identical, with 'Portman' and 'Mush' written on their backs. Luna and Cone exchanged disbelieveing glances as the were walked away from the 'Snitch' and Filly. Snitch looked at the pale unconcious girl laying limp and lifeless in his strong arms. Snitch, started to go pale under his healthy tan, turning he walked with the girl quickly back to camp, and put her down long enough to grab the key's to Race's bike, since each wore their key's on a chain around their belt, it took a little longer then normal to place the fragile looking red head in the side cart and then get the engine to roar to life. Many of the newsies and their girls came to see what was happening, Luna and Cone staring lifelessly after their friend and the biker who had for the second time that night accousted there friend. Eventually the group turned to stare at the man who had the only side cart, Racetrack, for answers. "What the hell is his problem?" Pie-eater demanded. Race shrugged, "He said something about the girl been sick or something and that he had to get her to the hospital or a doctor, before she died." Luna gasped in shock and Cone glared at the man holding her before punching him hard on the chest, "You killed my friend you jerk......you traitor..... you.... you.... Scabba." Cone screamed slightly (You don't say? :-) ) hysterical. 'Portman' looked at the little blonde surprised, "I didn't kill her, I didn't even touch her Spot did." 'Portman' said glaring at Spot. Spot looked stunned and shook his head and put his hands up in defense, "I didn't do nuttin, she was already like that when we arrived remember?" Spot said almost pleading with everyone to believe him. Cone gave each of the boys a death glare and Luna shouted, "aren't you all big hero's. Injuring a defenceless girl, Filly at that, I mean Filly is like.........not the injuring....type." Luna finished lamely. "So the girls name is Filly?" A old man said appearing from nowhere he shook his head coughing slightly and frowned, "Is that Filly as in a horse, cause she'll do jest fine," cough, cough, wheeze, "Horse's are almost as tough as," cough, wheeze, "are almost as tough as motorcycles, so she will do," splutter, choke, "she'll do just fine.Now d'is is supposed ta be a celebration let's party we got," cough, splutter, "three new members, lets make a impression on the two here." 'Man he looks really really old,' Luna thought in disgusted fascination. Cone watched in surprise, when a weathered old face on a red head popped out of the old man's tent and hissed, "Denton, get your jouranalistic ass in 'ere before ya die, or worse spread that damn cold." Denton as the woman had called him, rolled his eye's and turned around using the walking stick he had previously been waving to hobble back shouting, "Get off me back, woman, damn swedish bird, red head with a mighty temper," cough, cough, splutter, choke, went Denton as he complained his way into the tent. 'Mush' explained, "That's Denton he's kinda our mentor and that's his old lady, Medda Larkson, they've been together for nie on 40 years and their still going strong." Luna rolled her eye's, "Like I care? I mean really, they are both...just...stupid...and....old...and......." Cone added in helpfully, " and pruny?" Luna nodded, "Yeah pruny." The two men laughed identical laughs and then picked the girls up throwing them over their shoulders, Cone and Luna looked surprised to be hefted up on the handsome and broad shoulders, Cone muttered resignedly, "we can walk ya know!" Again the men just laughed, causing Luna to steam and Cone to give up. Flame and her companion, looked at the girls and Flame's friend muttered, "who the hell are they? Queen of England?" Flame snorted and shook her head, "who knows Indie who knows. Ohh right umm Blink this is Indie, Indie this is the guy that saved my life, Kid Blink." Indie nodded and was greeted in the normal Blink manor of laying a strong passonate smooch on her stratled lips. "Nice ta know ya," he said amicabley. Indie pushed her hair out of her face and nodded breathlessly, "Same to you." The rogue just grinned, cadishly, and turned to Flame, "So Flame come and tell me what ya've been up to since the daring escape." Flame and Blink headed over to his tent chatting merrily away. Indie put her helmet on her 1990 fat boy harley Davidson glx, and walked over towards the rest of the bikers including the two uppity chicks, who were huddled together glaring at the biker's and whispering about their friend.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snitch rushed into the small office of the local doctor. "She's all, like..dead." Snitch said frantically, he hadn't meant to kill her. The doctor layed the girl on the table and checked her vital signs, and heartbeat.  
  
"It's alright she isn't dead she's just unconcious. I'll get some smelling salts and that should wake her up. Would you please go out to the front desk and my secertary will have some form's for you to sign."  
  
Snitch looked at the frail girl once more before walking out and going to the secretary, "I gotta fill out papers." Daphne smiled tightly at the leather clad man. "yes you'll need to fill out this one, and this one, and your girlfriend will have to sign them, unless of course your her husband, then you can sign instead of her."  
  
Snitch frowned, he doubted the girl would do it willingly without, mentioning something of their current sitation. "Yeah I'm her husband, we've been married a year and I half very happy we are too." He added for good measure.  
  
Daphne smiled slightly, "well here you go and here is the pen." That would at least explain why he was so panicky. At least he seemed to care for the girl, all though she doubted it would last long, bikers weren't known for being loyal.  
  
Filly awoke with a start, "Ohhh no oh lordie were am I?" Kelli Patchin' smiled down at her, "you're at my surgery, you were brought her by your..........husband?" she said questioningly.  
  
"My husband..." Filly said still fuzzy. The doctor smiled and took it as a confirmation. "Well you'll need to get this prescription filled, for smelling salts in case you have another, fainting spell. I'll give the prescription to my secretary then she will validate it and you can both go home."   
  
Patch walked out her office and into the foyer, handing the prescription to Daphne before heading back in. Filly grabbed the doctor by the coat, and shook her slightly, "he isn't my husband he kidnapped me and my friends, You gotta save me!!!!!!" she was hysterical.  
  
Patch took the girl by the shoulder and looked into her eye's, "Slow down tell me what happened." Filly calmed herself enough to spill out the whole story, including the fact that she lived around 500 km away from this town, she didn't even know the name of town.  
  
Patch nodded slowly and walked out into the reception area, calling Daphne to her and keeping Filly behind her. "I know what you've been doing, sir and I don't appriecate it. I would be extremely happy if you would turn and walk out that door, before I have to call the police."   
  
Daphne looked at Filly then at Snitch frowning, "I thought that he was her husband?" Filly laughed hysterically, and Patch said calmly not moving her eye's from the biker, "No Daphne this is a biker that has kidnapped our young friend here," Patch said steely.  
  
Snitch was not expecting to be faced with 3 women together, he could handle the red head by himself, but all three that was a little different, "Well I'm sorry I can't do that, my boss is expecting me to bring her back, and I plan to do it."  
  
Suddenly a guy with a gimpy leg and a guy with short black hair and glasses, walked into the surgery. Filly's rush of hope was lost when she noticed that they were wearing similar vests to Snitch.  
  
"Hey Snitch, I heard through the grapevine, that you had a pretty red head, that was causing you all some trouble." Snitch's face slipt into a grin, "yeah I got a firey red-head, but now I got two oranery filly's here as well, d'ey ain't all that thrilled to have me take her home."   
  
The gimpy guy grinned, as did the man with glasses but his look was a little less happy and I little more sympathic to the girls, "Well we'll just have ta help out won't we?" Snitch grinned and nodded and before the girls could make a move the three men had moved steathily and speedily, grabbing a girl each and throwing her over their shoulders.  
  
"Is that Races bike parked outside?" Snitch nodded, "Well were did he go cause we really can't go carrying these girls around town." The guy with 'Crutchy' on his back said grinning happily. "Nah I borrowed his bike cause the girl was knocked out, and his is the only one with a side cart."  
  
Crutchy grinned and Specs said softly, "Let's get a move on d'en." The other two nodded and straddled their bikes quickly with the girls still on their backs reving the enigne and heading towards the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna, and Cone watched anxiously as the bikers pulled up not only with Filly but now two others. Filly was still hanging over Snitchs shoulder. The other two were been carried uncermoniously over to the campfire lightening the night, and sat them both down.  
  
Patch and Daphane looked around, insantantly planning an escape. Luna and Cone looked at them and shook their head, "Don't even think about it. You won't get anywhere. That's why we're still here."  
  
The doctor looked around not absoulety postive there was no escape until she had checked all permitres, and came sadly to the same conclusion. "So I'm guessing your not here for your health either?"  
  
Cone grimaced, a tingling feeling running up and down her spine as Portman grinned at her from about 3 metres away where all the bikers were talking quietly about the two added members.  
  
'I'm surprised anyone is," Daphane grimaced. Luna, Cone, Daphane and Patch nodded in agreement, and introduced themselves. "Ohh is Filly alright? She was pretty knocked out before." Patch hestitated a moment before telling them.  
  
Filly was still hanging upside down feeling like a piece of unwanted luggage, "Ahh look macho, machoer, and machoest, I'm Right here couldn't you talk about me, when I wasn't around preferably, when I was home snuggled in my own BED."  
  
One of the biker went to retort with a snide comment but Snitch walloped him in the stomach and shut him up. "Go on then run along with your other friends." Snitch said patronizingly, slapping her on the butt, and sending her on her way.  
  
Filly wanted to knock some sense into the chauvinist brain of his but with a group of bikers around her she doubted she would accomplish anything. Filly glared at them once more for good measure before heading to her friends.  
  
"Do you think that any jury in the world would convict us of mass murder if we sniped then all off?" Filly grumbled sitting down hard to show her definance only to jump up howling as she sat down a little to hard on a sharp rock.  
  
Luna couldn't help it and she cracked a heart warming smile. "Poor Filly. We hear you raised hell at the surgery? That sound just like you, a pity you didn't do it well enough to get the coppers after them."   
  
Filly glared mutaniously at the rock while rubbing her tush and mumbling, "If they had given me another 2 minutes I would have, but those damn bikers just travel in packs." Filly looked apolgetically at Daphane and Patch. "I'm sorry you all got dragged into this. We'll get you out!" Filly vowed.  
  
Cone grinned and stood with her hand on her heart and pretending to look at a imaginary American flag, "and as god is my witness, I'll never go hungry again." That and Cone's solemn look, lightened the down hearted ness of the group slightly.  
  
"Cone you dork sit down before you hurt yourself." Luna said trying to be stern but laughing in spite of herself. Patch smiled at her new friend throwing an arm around the pale Daphane. She knew that she was young and scared. At 19 she would be too. Even though at 24 she wasn't exactly an old woman she wouldn't let Daphane down she would have to pretend to be in control.  
  
Gen and Ruby, moved forward and looked at the girls concernedly, "Hi I'm Ruby and this is Gen. I.... well... we just wanted to say hi and.... sorry... for the.. guys." Ruby put in haltingly.  
  
Filly glared at the girls bad-temperedly, as far as she was concerned if they were friend of the bikers they were enemies of theirs. Filly opened her mouth to tell them that when it was covered from behind by....... Daphane!  
  
Filly was surprised that the girl had covered her mouth. She had expected as much from Cone or Luna but this girl she barely knew. Daphane herself was shocked at what she had done but she had a feeling the girl was going to say something nasty and she knew if nothing else that she didn't want to make any enemies just yet.  
  
Cone grinned and did the thumb up sign to Daphane, bringing a small smile to her lips. Luna took the chance while Filly was gagged to say quickly, "It wasn't your fault and don't mind our friend whatever she say's ignore it she is in a foul mood."  
  
Daphne hestitantly uncovered Filly's mouth and then folded her hands back in her lap. Ruby and Gen glanced at Filly quickly not wanting any trouble, Filly just stared at her feet and muttered, "You see if getting kidnapped by a group of Biker's does anything for your mood." Then she got up and walked off to the very edge of camp. Her fiery red head bent in confusion, and thought.  
  
Cone and Luna looked after her, worriedly, Patch also looked after her and rose to follow her but Luna put a hand on her arm and shook her head, "Let her alone she need to think. Either that or she'll hit you. She's need peace and quiet."  
  
Ruby and Gen looked at the girls smiling softly and Cone pointed out, "Hey you're the girl that untied as right?" She said looking at Gen. Gen smiled and nodded, "Yeah that was me. I still don't know why they tied you up. I swear some times those boys are so melodramatic." Gen scorned warmingly.  
  
A tall red head took that oppurtunity to walk out of the tent that occasionally, proturded into people conversations with a hiss or a wheeze. The red head walked speedily up to Ruby, Gen, Cone, Luna, Patch and Daphne, nodding in the direction of Filly, "What her problem."  
  
Cheeky stepped forward grinning evily, "I think we have a rebel in our midst. That girl sure put the scars on Snitch, you should see them." Cheeky grinned, and automatically without thinking Patch started forward, "How deep are they? How many are they? Do you have any disinfectant and a cloth and..." Patch stepped her quick questioning and looked slightly bashfully at the group.  
  
"Hey your a doctor right? I heard Specs talking about ya! Hey could you come and check out a friend of mine. He really needs to see a doctor." Patch frowned a moment before, sighing she couldn't refuse, she had become a doctor to help people, she wasn't about to refuse because the person was a criminal. "Sure I'll look at him." Patch said following Cheeky towards a tent on the far outskirts of the camp grounds.  
  
Medda had started thinking and by the time the other girls, had noticed her quietness Medda was waddling off to speak to the brillantly vivacious red headed biker babe Flame. The red head nodded a couple of times before chucking her bike helmet to her riding companion, Indie. Shrugging off her ardent admirer Blink with a grin.  
  
Cone, Luna, Ruby, Gen, Daphne, and a couple of the other girls that had migrated towards the group looked on in fascination. Medda waddled back, her largish behind shaking furiously, "Tsk...tsk... stop your gawking. Go on and see what's taking Melody so long down at the river. Go on all of you!" Medda said poking the girls with her pink parasoul, annoyingly, until all the grisl include Daphne Cone and Luna had followed the other girls.  
  
Flame came up beside Filly and said smirkingly, "Having trouble settling in?" Filly turned to glare at her, and her mouth opened, Filly thanked the diety above, whatever it was that no-one was there to stop her and she hissed, "Well being a piece of property takes a little getting used to." Filly temper overflowed, she had kept it locked in but now it overflowed in her true, gypsy style nature  
  
"Ohh get over it. It isn't that bad. You ain't a piece of property and you know it. So stop making unnessacry waves you little twit and get used to it." Flame said a smile still on her face even though her words were harsh.  
  
Filly lost control, and swung out wildly at the other red head, who looked slightly surprised yet managed to avoid each punch before, grabbing her left arm and reefing it up behind her. "What was that for? Did it make you feel any better?" The girl asked and Filly knew that she was grinning.  
  
"I'll never feel any better until I'm away from this group of chicken shit, rejects of the hell's angels. And their little tarts." Filly spat furiously. Flame tightened her grip slightly on Filly's arm until she was ready to scream but she kept her mouth shut good.  
  
"Look you little hell cat, they aren't that bad. They are good guys. Most bikers are chicken shit but these guys are different they saved my life, and no matter how they try to hide it they all care." When Flame finished her little speech she let go of her arm walking around to face the younger girl.   
  
"I'm not telling you to stop feeling, cause to tell the truth the guys like girls with fire, I'm just saying give them a chance... ohh yeah and...." Flame threw a punch and connected with the girls jaw knocking her over, and as the girl looked shock she grinned and said, "Don't ever try to hit me again! At least not until you have had a few fighting lessons." Then the girl flounced off.  
  
Filly stared after her is shock. She couldn't believe the girl had hit her. Not because she looked to much like a lady or anything, but the simple fact that, some girl had gotten the better of her. No-one she had ever known, had knocked her off her feet. At least no woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the party that had headed late into the night started to die down and everyone started to head off to their own place to sleep. Cone, Daphne, Luna, and Filly who was nursing a shiner and maintaining a tight lipped silence, had hoped that they would all sleep in one tent but they had no such luck.  
  
The tent they had been in previously had belonged to Gen. So she was to sleep in it that night and Daphne was to share but the other girls would have to sleep with one of the guys. Which of course they weren't looking forward to.  
  
Cone, Luna and Filly stayed on the outskirts of the camp when they started preparing for bed. They were silently hoping that the bikers would forget about them. But there was no such luck and Luna and Cone saw the two chisselled twin looking bikers heading in their direction and they grimaced.  
  
Filly who had been looking off into space suddenly whispered to the two girls, "Where's Patch? I haven't seen her all night." The other two girls frowned in agreement and when, Portman and Mush made their way up to the girls Luna demanded, "What have you done with Patch?" Portman looked at Mush he whispered softly, "She is in Crutchy's tent. She's been there the whole time. Now you have to go to bed."   
  
Mush took Luna's hand and Portman did likewise with Cone. Both girls looked worried but Filly smiled tightly and gave them a thumbs up sign mouthing, "It's okay." Cone groaned that's all she needed Filly pretending it was okay. Luna just smiled back rolling her eye's slightly.  
  
Filly watched over the group. She saw, Princess and Jake head into one tent, grudingly she admitted they did look to be in love. Jake acted like she was fragile and breakable. It was obvious that he worshipped the ground she walked on.  
  
Race and Key headed into another tent giggling like school children. They quickly entered their tent and Filly allowed herself a small grin, when she saw their shilloutte's in the tent and heard hoots of laughter from the bikers, before the flame was quickly doused.  
  
Daphne's and Gen's tent was dark and motionless. It stood the closest to her, so it wasn't difficult to hear that they were talking quietly, she even heard one of the girls giggle, she just couldn't place wheather it was Gen or Daphne. Traitor, Filly thought without menace. She was glad the girl had a friend.  
  
She looked over at another far sided tent and saw the light still burning inside, and the shillouettes of a girl and a guy deep in conversion. Filly realised slightly down heartened it was Patch and she was talking to the gimpy guy that had helped kidnap them.  
  
The girl named Fia and aloof, Blue were outside their tent and the were talking softly, Blue was holding both of Fia's small hands in his one large one. She looked so petite compared to the huge biker, yet he seemed to be so gentle with her. They almost looked like a normal couple.  
  
She saw Portman point to his tent and open it for Cone to step into. She saw Cone stand defiantly and shake her head. Portman said something to her and she shook her head refusing to enter the tent. Filly grinned that was a good girl Cone refuse that's it. But Portman stood up and said something threw his teeth and she saw Cone's face blanch and she scurried into the tent.  
  
Stupid biker's. She didn't know what he threatened her with but she was sure it was bad, and she didn't blame Cone for complying. She looked over at her last hope, her raven haired friend Luna.  
  
She looked at Luna who was standing with Mush and was shocked when Mush opened the tent flap, Luna dove right in. It must have shocked Mush to cause when Luna grabbed the zip and reefed it down before he could get in, he just stood there.  
  
Filly laughed softly clapping her hands. That was the Luna she knew and loved. Mush was trying to get into the tent and Luna was holding the zip down. Suddenly Mush pulled out a knife and she heard Luna scream and scurry into the farthest part of the tent. Mush laughed evily and put the knife away and hoping quickly into the tent yanking the zipper down with finality.  
  
Filly shock her head, that was just great, the oldest trick in the book pretending to pull a knife on someone to stop them keeping you out of your tent. She was slightly disappionted in her crafty friend. Mostly because she had thought the plan would work.  
  
Flame and Blink were looking rather drunk as they stumbled laughing into Blinks tent and kissed each other sloppy. They seemed instead of being embarrassed they seemed to be egged on by the wolf whistles of the other bikers.  
  
Finally though the light was doused. Indie, Flame's other biker chick friend, seemed to be totally enamoured with the the brunette four eyes, and she just sat and stared at him, almost like she was stoned. But Filly knew that was impossible. she didn't know how she knew......... she just knew.  
  
Corrine and Pie-eater were sitting together, Corrine on Pie-Eaters lap as he absently stroked her neck and smiled as she spoke quietly. They too seemed to be......... in love. If she got nothing else from this experience, she would know never to trust stereotypes.  
  
July and Swifty had left a short while ago. They lived in their own litle house........ thing on the outskirts of the camp grounds. It had been the only house outside the camp site and somehow Swifty and July had swung it so they got the house.  
  
Bumlets and Lily were also living on the outskirts of camp. Bumlets was a mexican Indian, and even though some people found it outdated he still liked to live fairly well like his ancestor's and Lily was happy for him to do so.   
  
The Cowboy and Copper the vivaciously friendly biker gal, were dancing around the fire happily, before closing the distance between them to slow dance together, their bodys meshing gently into one form.  
  
Key was gazing sweetly at Race who was listening to a horse race pounding his fist furiously on the radio as his horse ran dead last. "OHHHHHHHHHHhh geez!" With that Key grabbed the half broken radio and threw it away from her boyfriend kissing him deeply.  
  
Cat and Itey were laying in their tent Cat's head on Itey's chest listening to his heartbeat while Itey ran a gentle hand over Cat's hair. "You know Cat you really should make an honest man out of me." Cat sighed softly, "Not this again." Itey looked up slightly, "why not Cat? You know I love you why not?"   
  
Cat sighed removing her head from Itey's chest turning her back on her lover, "You know why Itey. Marriage just ruins everything. Besides married people just wish they were single again. I think we have something pretty good going here why do you want to change it?"   
  
Itey sighed not this again. He was so confused. He loved Cat and he KNEW Cat loved him, so why was she so against making it offical? She seemed to get so quiet and protective, pulling up the barriers he was sure he had knocked down when they had started together.  
  
Ruby and Boots had also retired to their tent. As had Lilith and Spot. In fact, Indie and Specs, and Snitch and Filly were now the only people in the camp that weren't in their tents. Snitch sat poking the fire looking up at the tall, proud, red head. He didn't want to get into another argument with her but he guessed that was all he was going to get. After all he didn't think he would be to happy if he had goten kidnapped either.  
  
Snitch walked up to Filly offering her a hand to help her up from her spot on the ground. "I'm going to bed now I thought you might want to come as well." Snitch said knowing as soon as the words left his mouth how lame that sounded.  
  
The red head looked up with a half smile on her face, "I'm sure you just happened to think that. Of course it would have nothing to do with the fact that you probably aren't allowed to go to bed until I go with you. I already know, Cone and Luna?" Filly said with a touch of humour in her voice.  
  
Snitch, boilstered but Filly's good mood squatted down next to her, "Actually I don't have to wait for you, the guys made it impossible to leave, there is nowhere to go within walking distance, and we all carry our key's on our belts."  
  
Filly looked up confused, "Then why were Portman and Mush so adamant that Cone and Luna get in the tent's with them?" Light dawning on Filly as she spoke, only to have Snitch confirm it, "They kind.... like your friends, they wanted a chance to talk to them alone... kinda show them that we aren't as bad as you think." Snitch said without realization how irresitable he looked with his soft brown eye's concentrating on Filly with such genuine intent.  
  
Filly gingerly rubbed her jaw where Flame had hit her and said wirily, "You know I had someone else tell me something along those line today also. But your's believe it or not.... had more impact." Filly said smiling a full smile.  
  
Snitch grinned, flattered by her words and her lack of anger. Again he offered her his hand and she accepted shyly, "thanks," she mumbled shyly. Snitch looked down at her in pretend shock asking, "did... did I just hear right? Did you just thank me?" Filly blushed and said gruffily, "alright I get it.... I was a little short with you today... I'm sorry." Snitch actually did seemed shocked by that one because he stumbled then rolled down the hill landing at the bottom with a thud, his head turning to look at Filly straight away.  
  
Filly ran easily down the hill. Crouching besides Snitch when she reached him. "Are you alright you took a bit of a stumble." Filly asked concerned. Snitch looked at Filly again and came to the conclusion quickly that she was messing with his mind that had to be it.  
  
"Ummm yeah I'm fine... I think I'm just.... um... tired, so ahh yeah I think I'll go to sleep. Are you going to... ahh ... come as well?" Filly looked slightly surprised and Snitch realised what she was thinking, "ahhh I mean I'll act like a gentleman, and I won't.... do anything... you'll be perfectly safe," Snitch blushed.  
  
  



End file.
